Got Questions?
If you have any questions about the wiki, Heroes of Cellio, World of Fent, or Morphies At War, read the answers below or comment. This does not necessarily count as an FAQ, rather a Q&A for any questions you might have. These answers can change at any time so please check in on this page constantly. Wiki Related (meta) When will the wiki get improved graphics (videos, photos, drawings, concept art, wiki customs)? Never. The final CORRO BEAN Wiki version after the newest one will have all of that. What's up with all of these short, half-baked pages? The day I made them, I felt very lazy. I'll get to them at some point, don't worry. ken i b moud No. Why can't I find these games? This wiki, as well as the new one, is essentially an online notebook of my ideas for CORRO BEAN. None of these games really exist yet, but the original Heroes of Cellio is the most likely to be actualized. You could read about it here. Will you accept mods? No. Why are some links missing? I dunno. Why are there red links on (new) pages? I plan to make those corresponding pages some time. If you find older pages with broken links, I might have either broken the link by changing the corresponding page's title, deleted the page as a whole, or set up a link for a page that will soon exist. If either A or B happens, that RBL (recently/red broken link) will get fixed ASAP. If C is the case, just wait until that proper page exists. Why haven't the top section links been updated more often? Because this wiki as a whole doesn't get updated more often. What do certain acronyms stand for? SFYS - See For Yourself RBL - Recently/Red Broken Links (now somewhat out of date; links don't get broken much anymore) NEIS - Not Enough Info;Stub (will possibly be used when there are people working on this wiki with me) Is there a newer, more up-to-date version of the CORRO BEAN Wiki that you'll actually update? Yes. Here it is. If there's a new version of the CORRO BEAN Wiki, why are you still using this old one? Because some of its pages' information is still relevant. Also, it's painful to have to go back to an old page and see something that was written horribly, so I'll rewrite those bad pages. Why does this page exist if no one will ever read it? It's fun to have a Q&A section on my wiki. Leave me alone. World of Fent Related Why is the quality of the images so bad? Since I couldn't make any good sprites, I had to produce some rushed sprites and make them "HD" so the viewer could actually see what the sprite was. What will boss pages look like if there are no pieces of gameplay to apply to the pages? I don't entirely need gameplay screenshots to complete a boss page. It'll really just be the stages of the bosses, their attacks, and maybe their appearance after being defeated. Why is World of Fent so similar to Terraria? The new version of World of Fent is much less like Terraria and more like its own separate entity. You can see this for yourself on the new CORRO BEAN Wiki. Heroes of Cellio Related Why do some things not appear in TotU? Sequels. What's the difference between the moveset and the possible moves? The difference is the moveset shows the Moves a Batocha would learn and the Poss. Moves are what a Batocha can learn without leveling up to learn them. The Lvl Req. section denotes how leveled a Kynan must be at the bare minimum to learn a Move. For the moveset, a notification will appear to tell the player that a Kynan automatically learned a Move if they have room for it and with the Poss. Moves giving the player a notification that a Kynan is able to learn a Move given to them. Why is there talk of other games, but only Travelers of the Universe is written about? Because Spacetime Fusion and other games beyond chapter 2 don't have as many ideas as TotU. What's the difference between a Target and an Opponent? A Target is any on-field Kynan that the User of a Move can use said Move on. The Opponent is exclusively the Kynans of the opposing team. Why do Batochas have Possible Movesets Traits but Kynans don't? It's because Kynans (such as Team Wutzarnaem members) won't have any Traits applied to them and virtually all Moves belonging to their corresponding Elements are possible. There might be a table displaying Moves that aren't possible some time.Category:Community Article